


take me with you, i start to miss you

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: SHADY BUSINESS AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, angsty feels, iwa-chan the real mvp, makki and mattsun know what's up, mentions of violence/blood/etc, oikawa's scary, they're sort of hit-men gang au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you accidentally end up on Aobajousai's turf somehow, run. Run, and don't look back. </p><p>Because 'mercy'? They've never heard of it.</p><p>Their motto: strike first, ask questions later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing the fresh leaf team, wish me good luck. it'll take me a while to figure them out, i apologize in advance.
> 
> title from [cross my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeUB5Hx78tA) by marianas trench
> 
> also, for some reason iwaoi just strikes me as possessing more angst than other ships?? but why. 
> 
> in which oikawa's murder intent is showing again, and it's not good for iwaizumi's health. or anybody's, really.

“It’s just a couple of broken ribs, and a nasty scratch on my shoulder.” Iwaizumi shrugs his good shoulder, giving him a confident smile, trying to reassure him, but to no avail. “It’s nothing big, so don’t worry about it, okay?”

Tooru doesn’t answer. He’s too busy glaring at the bandages wrapped around the man lying on the bed before him. He’s been pacing the hall outside their little infirmary for the last six hours, since when he woke up in his own bed, only to receive the news that his right hand man was still out of commission. He was worried sick, thinking of all the worst-case-scenarios despite Mattsun telling him they got to the both of them in time, Iwaizumi’s probably just taking his sweet time in dreamland away from having to deal with Trashykawa. But who can blame him? It was his idea to attempt to confront their leader. And of course, it was Iwaizumi that took the brunt of the injuries.

“Oi. Oikawa. You fall asleep standing up?”

Tooru blinks. “You’re hurt because of me.”

Iwaizumi sighs, exasperated. “It’s not your fault, Oikawa. Stop thinking your stupid thoughts already. It’s just a scratch, okay? I’ll be better in no time.” Dark green eyes study Tooru quietly, and then narrow in suspicion. “I don’t like that look on your face. Don’t go doing stupid things, dumbass. I’m fine, okay?”

Tooru stares back into those familiar eyes, feeling various emotions warring inside him. He’s angry, so angry, but at the same time he’s so tired of all this, tired of people he loves getting hurt. He’s frustrated that even if he’s worked up a name for himself, for his team, it’s still not enough, never enough. But most of all he’s afraid. He’s afraid that next time, Iwaizumi won’t wake up. He’s afraid of someone taking his Iwa-chan away from him. He’s afraid of the unshakable anger and murderous rage clawing at him, trying to escape his carefully controlled stillness.

He’s afraid he doesn’t know what he’ll do at the risk of losing Iwaizumi Hajime.

Straightening, Tooru lifts his chin. “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. You just rest in bed and focus on getting better.” He turns, striding towards the door, already forming a plan in his head.

“Oikawa? Oi, where are you going, dumbass? Come back here. Oikawa!”

Tooru turns at the door, a dangerous gleam in his eye. His smile is sharp, lethal, nothing like the sweet and silly ones he shows around his men. “Don’t worry. They’ll pay for what they did to you.”

“Oikawa, don’t you dare---”

Tooru looks at him, his eyes softening for just a second. “Sorry, Hajime.”

“Oikawa Tooru, if you step a foot out of this place, I’ll never speak to you again, do you hear me?!”

The door swings open, and Tooru doesn’t look back. He can still hear Iwaizumi’s voice yelling for him to “come back, goddamit, Tooru, you fucking dumbass---let go of me, Kindaichi, I gotta knock some sense into him---Tooru!” but he doesn’t dare pause for fear of his resolve weakening against the hoarseness of that familiar deep voice. Iwaizumi will hate him for this, and when he came back, if he came back, the man will probably keep his vow too and not utter a single word to him ever again, but-

But Tooru can’t let this one go. He’d move the whole world for Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is no different. He’ll show them no one laid a hand on his best friend and got away with it.

No one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which matsuhana makes an appearance, oikawa does not, and iwaizumi can catch no break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love makki and mattsun so much but i suck at writing them please have mercy i'm learning

“Can you believe him? Go fish.”

“Yeah, what a jackass. Any threes?”

“It’s my turn, give me your threes. But honestly, next time I meet the guy, he’s getting a fist in the face.”

“Huh, make sure to call me when you do, yeah? Give me your fives.”

Hanamaki dutifully passes his fives to Matsukawa, while the other slides the barbeque chips across the table wordlessly. It’s some time in the afternoon, and the place is pretty deserted, since no new requests has come in and the boys demanded a day off anyway. They probably had some menial job or mindless chore to do but it’s not like anyone expected  _ Makki and Mattsun  _ to do anything productive on their day off. At least they aren’t like Kyoutani and Cream-Puff-chan, off flirting somewhere in the city (“For training purposes, Hanamaki-senpai, please stop snickering. Kyoutani needs the extra practice in counter-surveillance. For  _ training purposes _ , I repeat-”). 

“Oi, have any of you seen Oikawa?”

They both look up to see their second-in-command frowning down at them, his hair all ruffled like he just woke up. Which is highly unusual for Iwaizumi, the early-bird-riser that everyone learned to hide from because if he happened to catch you when he woke up at six am, you were going along for an early-morning jog, whether you like it or not. That can only mean one thing. 

_ Trouble in paradise~ _

“I can practically hear what you’re thinking, Makki, shut up.”

“Darn, you caught me.” The strawberry blond shrugs, offering Iwaizumi some chips. “I thought he was out with you.”

“No, we didn’t- I mean, I haven’t seen him since last night.” 

“Oh man, that sounds serious. Tell us, who gets custody of Kindaichi?”

Iwaizumi scowls. “Just tell me if you’ve seen him.”

“No, we haven’t. He didn’t leave a note or anything?” 

“He’s not picking up his phone either.” Iwaizumi drags a hand through his hair, frowning so hard he almost looks like he’s in pain. Only one person can make their usually unflappable vice captain so frustrated and at a loss, and that is their actual boss-man, Oikawa Tooru, who’s amazing in his own right but often acts like a young, emotional wife who’s run off for the fifteenth time. Which means it’s the husband’s job to run after her, or something. Matsukawa says they need to come up with a better metaphor.

“No offense, dad, but what the hell did you do this time?” asks Hanamaki.

“Nothing! I just told him to stop pushing himself so much. You know how he gets, he’ll forget himself and then the next thing you know he’s giving you a heart attack because he’s passed out somewhere from exhaustion.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki nod, both having met the exact situation one too many times. Oikawa is good at what he does, one of the best men they had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting and working under, and they wouldn’t trade him for the world- but the man isn’t invincible. He does a great job of hiding it, but Oikawa has flaws, too, and the biggest one is that he needs reminding to take care of himself. 

“So he pouted that cute pout of his and ran away?”

“Yeah.”

Hanamaki exchanges a look with Matsukawa. He shrugs. “You checked the pantry?”

“Yes, but the milk breads are still there.”

Matsukawa raises his hand. “How about the dojo? He goes there to blow off steam sometimes. If he’s lucky, Kyoutani’s also there and occasionally agrees to beating the shit out of the other.”

“Shame Kyoutani’s on a date with Yahaba-chan instead, eh? Otherwise we’d have a show to watch,” grins Hanamaki, nudging Matsukawa.

“It’s 28-10 last I heard,” Matsukawa replies.

“Thanks.” Iwaizumi turns to head toward their dojo, a slightly more relieved frown settling on his face.

“Hey, please tell us ahead of time if you’ve made up with him! So we know to keep the kids away from your makeup sex!”

Their reply is an exasperated, “Don’t you two have people you can be terrorizing for money or girls to pick up or something?”

“Not until four!”

Iwaizumi flips them the bird, shaking his head. He’s just reached the door leading down the stairs when Matsukawa calls again. 

“Make sure he does take care of himself, yeah? Or we won’t forgive him either.”

Iwaizumi blinks. Then he smiles. “Yeah. I will.”

They wait until the door closes and Iwaizumi’s footsteps fade before Hanamaki breaks the silence. “I bet you a box of those cream puffs from the new bakery that they’ll go official in two weeks.”

“Three weeks, and you have to go with me to try out that new burger place in the city.”

“Deal. Now, do you have any sevens?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nothing happens and this is really just an excuse to appreciate the beautiful motherfucker that is oikawa tooru, and iwaizumi-san, your gay is showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of violence, blood, stuff you shouldn't try at home

Hajime has a hard time taking his eyes off Oikawa when he’s in action.

Which is, honestly, terribly harmful in their line of business, so he’s learned quickly how to not let himself distracted. Usually that involves trying to keep himself and his team alive, which definitely leaves no room to be watching the tall brown-haired man dashing head-on into danger. He knows Oikawa can take care of himself. 

But there’s still something about this side of Oikawa, this frighteningly lethal, incredibly dangerous side of Oikawa that captivates Hajime. He finds himself tracking the fluid, graceful movements of the other as Oikawa dodges bullets and knives, the quickness and mercilessness of Oikawa’s hands and feet as they strike without hesitation. Hajime has never seen him miss. 

There’s something about the way Oikawa disarms a target, so easily and smoothly even the target seems surprised to find themselves on the ground with their own weapon pointing them in the face sometimes. The way Oikawa can talk a target into letting their guard down and hitting them where it hurts most when they least expect it. The way Oikawa smiles as he looms closer to his targets, eyes dark and lips curled up in such a cold and calculating manner it never fails to send a chill down Hajime’s spine. He’s only glad that smile has never been directed at him. 

It’s absolutely breathtaking, how Oikawa takes down target after target, sneaking up in mouse-like silence and attacking with a lion-like ferocity. It’s beautiful, Hajime thinks, in a horribly morbid, violent way, yet it’s the most fascinating dance Hajime has ever laid eyes on. Hajime has a hard time taking his eyes off Oikawa in action.

Sometimes, when Oikawa pulls back his hand and lowers his arms back to his sides, when the flurry of movements around them has stilled, Hajime feels a jolt of something almost like fear run through him. Because Oikawa isn’t looking back at him, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with that mischievousness he never lost from childhood, stupid smile on his face and a dumb request to go for ice cream later, as if there isn’t blood splattered over his dark pants or a nasty bruise starting to form around his eye where some unfortunate soul managed to punch him. No, Oikawa is still staring at somewhere Hajime can’t reach, that terrible grin still etched across his face, breathing heavy and hands twitching as if looking for more. More action, more carnage, more destruction, more blood to spill.

Then Oikawa lifts his head, blinks twice, and tosses a small grin towards Hajime. “Mission accomplished,” he’ll say, winking like one of those blond American actors he seems to like so much, and Hajime will roll his eyes in response. Familiar, a routine from back when they were just two rowdy barely-twenty-somethings, determined hopefuls in the police academy they were training in, before the harsh reality of the world tore them from their bright dreams and brought them to their knees. It was there, on the ground, half-broken, that Oikawa built them back up from scratch. Hajime was right there beside him, but it was all Oikawa. 

It was always Oikawa.

They’ll head back to their base, washing off the sweat and dirt and red from their skin, and Hajime will pretend that he wasn’t watching his best friend dance with death and danger. He’ll pretend that his heart wasn’t pounding at the sight of a wide-eyed, bloodthirsty Oikawa, teeth bared at the prospect of more pitiful beings falling to his violent grace. He’ll pretend that he ever allowed the ugly whisper of  _ monster _ cross his mind, however briefly.

Until the next time, when Hajime finds himself distracted with a knife at his throat, and suddenly there is a flash of light brown, the kind that shines under afternoon sunlight, and there is Oikawa, a reckless, dizzying, unpredictable force to be reckoned with, and Hajime----

Hajime can’t take his eyes off him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which makki gets hurt, and matsukawa is not okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to find my rhythm in writing again...   
> also i've been diving into matsuhana hell, but i still need wayyy more practice in writing them arghh

The first time anyone has ever seen Mattsun angry was when Makki was carried to the infirmary wing, unconscious and bruised.

His clothes are still stained with dried blood and his ankle starting to swell from being rolled in the wrong direction, but Matsukawa seems to register nothing but the sight of his best friend lying on the pristine white bed, eyes closed, teasing smirk missing from his face. Matsukawa’s eyes are narrowed, dark in anger, and even Kunimi feels the need to avoid eye contact.

“He’s fine,” Oikawa announces into the tense silence, and a collective breath of relief floods the room. “A few broken bones and a nasty concussion, but the bullet missed his vital organs, so he’ll be fine in no time.” Sharp brown eyes flick towards the tall man that hasn’t moved since he entered the room. “He’ll be fine,” Oikawa repeats.

There’s a beat as everyone eyes Matsukawa warily, uncertain what to do in this situation. The two partners are usually placed a distance away from their target’s locations, seeing as one is the best sniper they have and one is the team’s head of tech and data. But this time, the other side managed to one-up them. Everyone in Seijoh was trained in close-combat fighting, but this time, the element of surprise got to them. This is the first time the duo suffered such a heavy injury, and it appears to be taking a toll on Matsukawa. His usual lazy smirk has completely disappeared, and he’s standing so still it looks as if he’s hardly breathing.

“Matts---”

Ignoring Oikawa’s call, Matsukawa whirls around and strolls straight out of the room. Oikawa looks like he has half a mind to follow, but Iwaizumi shakes his head at him. 

A moment later, they hear a loud crash from the hallway. Kindaichi yelps, nearly falling off his own bed, while everyone glances at each other in unease. Watari is the only one brave enough to stick his head out the door. 

Matsukawa is at the end of the hall, head bowed, chest heaving, one arm still against the wall where he punched it. A chair is upended halfway down the hall, and a table from the next room has landed somewhere just beyond it. Quiet, jagged swears of “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ," is muttered under his breath, each one sounding as if they are pulled from his chest and out of his throat painfully, helplessly. 

It’s a terrible sight. Matsukawa has always been the laid-back one that the newer kids went to for advice, the strong one that quietly offers support from the back, picking off anybody that dares to even come close to his team. He’s there to ease the tension with Makki, to make sure no one drowns from the bloody nightmares and cruel reality of their lives, not any of their boys, not on their watch. 

But this, this man sliding to the floor in the middle of the dark hallway, this Matsukawa looks too small, defeated, afraid. It hurts to look at him. 

Matsukawa’s eyes close, and he barely flinches as his mind immediately replays the instant his best friend goes down in a blur of screams and red. He digs his fingernails into his palm. 

“He’ll be fine,” he whispers to himself. He can only hold onto that right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless promo:  
> twitter @puddingcatbae  
> tumblr @puddingcatbae


End file.
